leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser
| date = 2010 | health = 60 | attack = 60 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 40 | hp = | mana = | damage = | range = | armor = | magicresist = | critical = | attackspeed = | dodge = | speed = }} Mordekaiser The Master of Metal is the newest Champion in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal Background During the winter solstice, on the darkest day of the year, a being like no other emerged from the forgotten alleyways of Noxus. Standing eight feet tall, and concealed within a razor-sharp armored shell, he came to be known only as Mordekaiser. The nature of what lies beneath his carbonized carapace is a popular subject of speculation. Many allege that he is a mortal man with a heart that has hardened to iron. Others insist that he is a dark specimen of the undead. But there are some who whisper warnings that he is merely a foreshadowing of something terrible and unprecedented yet to come. Despite the public conjecture and curiosity, none have discovered what lies beneath his alloyed exterior. What is known is this: Mordekaiser arrived unannounced at the Institute one day and, with a rasp that crept ice up the spines of all within earshot, requested to join the League of Legends. Upon glimpsing his fearful visage, most keep their distance, fortunately unaware that his touch bears a sinister scourge. Those who stumble within his grasp fall victim to incurable maladies. In fact, Mordekaiser seems mystically attuned to sickness, as if it feeds and comprises part of his chilling essence. He now stalks the slums of Noxus, drawn to the plague-ridden and diseased. However, there is something in his clever tactics, something in his noble stance, something in the tone of his unearthly commands that has led many to believe that Mordekaiser is more than just a foot soldier. Some see the distinguishing characteristics of a general. While many have learned to accept the evidence of this unsettling possibility, a lingering question keeps them wary at the witching hour: If Mordekaiser is a general, what nightmarish legion lurks at his command? "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that -- for the fragile time being -- it actually protects us."http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=21621 Development Mordekaiser was first released on the Test Realm Client, few hours after making the announcement of his introduction to League of Legends. :Whether you're having trouble spotting your champion during those hectic team fights, or you just happen to be a fan of awesome juggernauts in massive armor carrying gigantic weapons, we may have a solution for you. Allow me to introduce: Mordekaiser. If you have ever felt that your champion's aesthetic could be vastly improved by the addition of plate armor covered in metal spikes, this champion should definitely scratch that itch.''http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=61989 Abilities Strategy Most of Mordekaiser's abilities use his own health as fuel, as such it is a good idea to invest in either health regen or lifesteal so you can use your abilities without fear of killing yourself. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Upon Selection Quote"'' Movement/Attacking *''"How delightfully painful."'' *''"You only need to click once, fool!"'' *''"So be it... Summoner."'' *''"No pain, no drain."'' Taunt *''"Taunt Quote"'' Joke *"I like my weapons how I like my music.. heavy.. and metal! " Trivia *Every one of Mordekaiser's skills is in reference to a heavy metal song: **''Children of the Grave'' / Iron Man ''are both songs by Black Sabbath. **''Mace of Spades refers to the song Ace of Spades, by Motorhead. **''Siphon of Destruction'' refers to the song Symphony of Destruction, by Megadeth. **''Creeping Death'' is a song by Metallica. Skins File:Mordekaiser OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Skin File:Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg|Dragon Knight Skin References